


You're So Immensely Cute That It Hurts

by SomedayBecomesSomehow



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this is in ten minutes, M/M, Oneshot, This was so cute, enjoy, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayBecomesSomehow/pseuds/SomedayBecomesSomehow
Summary: Another oneshot! (it's kinda short)Spot and Race are watching Beauty and the Beast and someone makes a sweet compliment.





	You're So Immensely Cute That It Hurts

Spot and Race were tangled up on the couch together, binge watching classic Disney movies of their childhood. They were currently watching Beauty and the Beast and Race was clinging to Spot's arm. 

"Racey, relax,"  Spot said, taking a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl nested between them. "the scene's almost over."   
Poor Race hated the fight scene, he never liked watching Beast fight off the wolves. It took quite a bit of convincing to get him to watch the movie. They settled on the compromise of Spot making dinner for the two of them if Race watched it. 

         "Now?" Race lifted his head from behind Spot's arm.  

"Yeah, they’re gone." Spot kissed Race's forehead. "Nothing to worry about." 

"You's so sappy." Race grinned, sitting up.  

"I'm not sappy. You're just making stuff up."   
"Am not, Sean Patrick Conlon!"    
"Oh really, Antonio Higgins?" Spot sat up. "You think so?"   
"I do think so. Shut up and watch the movie." Race said, stuffing popcorn into Spot's gaping mouth. 

"Hrmph, fine." Spot gave in, swallowing the popcorn. 

         After a bowl of popcorn, the movie was coming to Spot's favorite part. Spot was ecstatic for Belle to see her new library, and he could feel her excitement. 

"Close your eyes." The Beast said, opening the doors. Spot's smile grew when the camera spun around to show the entire library. Race poked Spot and he looked over. 

"Yeah?"   
"Do you have an asprin?" 

"Sure I do, why?" Spot's eyes widened then worriedly asked, "Do you have a headache? Are you sick?"   
"Yeah. You're so immensely cute that it hurts." Race gave a crooked smile. 

         Spot blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, and grinned. "Well--"   
"Stop! It's giving me a headache!" Race whined.  

"At least let me finish my sentence--"   
"That's illegal. You're enforcing pain on me!"  

Spot shook his head. "You're such a weirdo." He pressed a kiss to Race's lips and he relaxed into it. 

"I'm going to have a heart attack." Race gasped, pulling away and clutching his chest dramatically.   
"Don't you dare." 


End file.
